Old Circumstances
by Fluffzy
Summary: He’d received a call an hour ago from a girl he had never wanted to speak to again but here he was, standing under a bus stop, in the middle of nowhere waiting for Kay Faraday. OneShot.


It was cold, not unusual for October nights but even wrapped up in a coat, Miles Edgeworth shivered violently. He'd received a call an hour ago from a girl he had never wanted to speak to again but here he was, standing under a bus stop, in the middle of nowhere waiting for Kay Faraday. Kay had sounded really upset over the phone so against his better judgment, Miles had agreed but if she wasn't here soon then Miles was going home.

He glared through the fog as a bus approached and pulled to a stop at the bus shelter and a familiar girl got out. Her hair was down for once and it was hiding her expression from Miles but he noticed that she was quivering. Putting two and two together he concluded that she was in fact crying.

"Kay" he said immediately hurrying her under the shelter "what's wrong?" His concern taking over his initial annoyance at seeing her again so long after she'd left him.

"I didn't know who else to go to" Kay mumbled, and Miles was astounded to see a tear fall onto the ground at her feet "I-I don't have anyone else and I kn-know that I hurt you, hurt you badly but please, you have to help me"

"Help you with what?" Miles asked impatiently "and you should know I'm no longer a prosecutor…I gave that up long ago"

"Harry raped me" Kay whispered, her voice so low that Miles barely heard it and when he figured out what she said he did a double-take.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong" Miles said, his voice dangerously low "what did you just say?"

"You heard me" Kay's voice was still low, and it shook as she spoke "and I don't want to get the cops involved but I just need someone to listen…and you're the closest thing to a dad I have"

"Kay, you have to tell the police. He's done something illegal and must be brought to justice" Miles told her factually, although he was a little too angry to keep his voice steady "I'm sorry, but you have to tell someone"

"I'm telling you" Kay said, her voice rising slightly "doesn't that count?"

"No!" Miles snapped at her, his concern for her taking over his rational train of thought "that's not good enough! I can't do anything about it!"

"Calm down Edgey" Kay whispered, reaching for his hand "I don't want anyone to hurt Harry, I love him!"

"You love him? How on earth can you love someone you've only been dating for a month? Kay, either you tell someone or I will…" Miles warned her and Kay dropped his hand, looking purposefully away.

"Can you help me?" Kay's voice was suddenly barely audible again "I'm scared?"

"Scared of what? If you turn him in-" Miles' confusion was obvious and Kay shook her head.

"It won't matter… It's not just him" Kay snapped, breaking the façade "he's part of a group. They made me…" Kay's voice trailed off and Miles frowned.

"Made you what?"

"They killed Gummy" Kay was suddenly overwhelmed with tears and Miles froze. _Gumshoe? How had he not heard about this? _Without realizing what he was doing, Miles encased Kay in his arms, embracing her tightly and allowing her to cry onto his coat.

"Gumshoe? How?" Miles was surprised to hear his voice had gone completely hoarse and he felt the prickling of tears in his eyes. Furiously he blinked them away. _Who knew he cared that much of that stupid detective…?_

"I asked him for help" Kay whispered into Miles' chest "I told him everything and the next thing I knew he was found dead…it's no coincidence…"

"Um…" Miles found himself completely lost for words "I don't know how to help Kay, I'm not part of the law anymore, I gave that up."

"I don't want you to die to!" Kay exclaimed "Please! Use your famous logic! Think of something! Please!"

"One second" Miles urgently answered "I just have to make a call…"

"What?" Kay inquired tearfully "a call to who?"

"Whom" Edgeworth said automatically and Kay glared at him "right, not important… I'm giving Franziska a call, she's still part of the team and she can do something"

"You might want to stop crying then" Kay chuckled weakly "She'll just laugh at you if she hears you crying" Miles started slightly, lifting a hand to his cheek and feeling the tell-tale wetness of tears. Obviously the news of Gumshoe's death effected him more than he realised.

The phone picked up "Hello, Franziska? I need your help."

**Erm…its my first Ace Attorney fanfiction and I'm a bit unsure about it because it's a little weird…but I love the games and I have played all five of them through, even though some of the bits are really confusing so I just wanted to try my hand at writing a fanfiction… Enjoy :)**


End file.
